The Extraordinary New Member of New Directions
by Luna Rumbleroar the Warbler
Summary: Rory just transferred to McKinley, and Brittany thinks something's up. So does most of the New Directions, excluding Kurt, who knows how it feels to be left out. Hijinks abound. But Rory may just have a secret... I don't even know what's up with that title. Oneshot, possible AU coming.


**A/N: I wrote this fic last year in class, math probably. It's pretty much a crackfic, but you know what, whatever. I**

**I'm probably gonna ask this on every Glee fic I have written so far, but who's seen the New Normal pilot? I watched it, and it seems really good. I know people have been saying it's like adult!Klaine, and I agree, except that I think Kurt would be more concerned with education than Bryan. I do like the fact that David is sort of a nerd and Ryan said they are like adult!Klaine, because that's practically everyone's headcanon, considering AVPM. **

**Anyway, enjoy the crack.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and hopefully I said nothing offensive about Irish people. It's all in good fun. I'm a good percentage Irish myself. I want to go someday. /rant)**

"Have you seen him yet?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes.

"Nope."

"Wait, he's coming... there he is!" Rachel pointed to a short guy, smaller than even Blaine. His hair was brown, with a bit of red. "Brittany swears he's a leprechaun."

The "leprechaun" glanced over, his face turning scarlet. Mercedes noticed his eyes were literally emerald green. "Santana says he's a great singer," Mercedes said, "and if Santana says it, it's gotta be true. Maybe he can join Glee..."

The boy in question was a sophomore foreign exchange student from Ireland, and he was staying with New Direction's very own Brittany S. Pierce. Rachel and Mercedes watched him as he rushed off to his next class.

"Wonder why he got so red," Mercedes wondered aloud as Kurt joined them.

"Who turned red?" he asked.

"You know the new kid from Ireland? Rory? I mentioned that Brittany said he was a leprechaun," Rachel told him.

"Maybe he's just self-conscious," Kurt stated simply, giving Rachel a pointed glance.

"Or maybe..."

The next day, five people showed up at William McKinley High School, wearing black clothes and dark eyeliner for emphasis. "Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Let's go!" Brittany said.

Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel ran into the choir room, avoiding teachers and slushies. When they got into the room, they dropped gold and rainbow decorations.

"As long as Sam gets him to come, we're golden," Rachel said, "No pun intended."

"I still can't believe I'm doing this..." Kurt complained.

"But Kurt! What if he is a leprechaun? That would be so. Freakin'. Cool,"

"Really, Blaine. That's... both stupid and adorable." Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was looking puppy-like as ever, practically vibrating with excitement. He restrained the longing for a kiss to spare Rachel.

Rachel's phone vibrated a minute later. She glanced at her text from Mercedes. "Guys," she said slowly, "Coach Sylvester's coming!" The trio ran out of the door and into the parking lot.

"Made it," breathed Blaine.

Later that day, the New Directions, save Sam, met in the choir room. Mr. Schue was trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't March...

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel exclaimed. "The new exchange student from Ireland is auditioning today!"

"Great!" he said, _but does that explain what's going on? The decorations _are_ Irish, but the kids aren't that ignorant..._

A second later, Sam appeared, followed by the Irish boy.

"Hi," he spoke with an accent. Half the girls practically swooned. "Could I audition?"

"Of course!" said Mr. Schue, but as he turned to ask him about it, the boy was running out of the room. _What...?_

Kurt knew it was a bad idea. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it. Of course the kid wasn't a leprechaun. _They. Weren't. Real._ **And**, since he wasn't one, _obviously, _he'd think the other kids were making fun of him, so he ran. _Not _because was a leprechaun, like Blaine and Brittany were trying to convince him of. Kurt completely understood- he had been there. He finally decided to talk to Rory and tell him his friends were just magic-believing goofs from Ohio, the Land of Nothing.

But as he approached the bathroom, he noticed a little trail of gold glitter. When he opened the door he found Rory, a single green tear sliding down his cheek.

"It's not a big deal, you know," Kurt comforted, "They don't hate you or anything, they're just crazy."

"But, it's true!" Rory exclaimed.

"What is? What? You're...?"

"A leprechaun, yes, and your friends don't seem to like that."

"Wow, okay, this is weird. They think you're cool, they're just really, _really _excited. Promise."

"Really?" Rory's face lit up, and his slightly pointy leprechaun ears perked. "Cool!"

"C'mon, let's get you an audition," Kurt yelled. Well, Kurt-yelled.

They ran to the choir room where everyone was in complete chaos. Mr. Schue had started to take the "decorations" down. "What happ- Oh, hi, Rory!" Blaine greeted the younger boy.

"Hi. Uh, guys. Ummmmm, I am actually a leprechaun. I know it seems unbelievable, but, uh..."

The Glee Club erupted.

An "I _knew _it!" from Blaine, a "Really, man? _Awesome!" _from Artie, a flabbergasted face from Quinn (possibly the only one besides Kurt who hadn't agreed with the rest of the insane ones. Although now, the two of them seemed insane).

Rory smiled. He finally felt accepted in America.

"So does Hogwarts exist?" Blaine asked.

Rory just laughed and auditioned perfectly to join New Directions. Leprechaun or not.

**A/N: I wrote this on a paper I folded into quarters, so it's really hard to follow to type, because it's in all different directions. But I had to hide it from the wrath of my math teacher, and therefore it was folded.**

**Maybe I'll write more of these into an AU where Rory actually is a leprechaun and the members of ND have to deal with his elvish tendencies (not that leprechauns are elves, but I needed an adjective:)**

**Reviews are appreciated, as ridiculous as this story was.**


End file.
